Ban
A ban is the harshest punishment received in Club Penguin for breaking any of the rules. The duration of a ban ranges from 24, 48, or 72 hours. There is also the chance of a permaban (being "banned forever"). If a player wants to create a new penguin with the same email address as a banned penguin, they will have to wait until the ban is lifted. On some extremely rare occurrences, you may get banned by the system if you "talk too much". This has only happened once with solid proof. In the only video that has ever been found in which this happens, the user was spamming the chat room. Sometimes bugs in the system ban you without reason. If this happens, contacting Club Penguin could lift the ban. Sometimes coins are given to the player as compensation for the glitch in the Club Penguin environment. Ban Times/types Bans *'24 Hours': If players say a phrase with one inappropriate word. *'48 Hours': If players say a phrase with more than one inappropriate word. *'72 Hours': If players are cheating, hacking or trying to use inappropriate language around the chat filter. *'Forever': For serious cases like having been banned four or more times in a row. This will cause the account to be unavailable. Yet if the banned user contacts Club Penguin, the user could have the ban lifted. *'%number% (Bug)': This ban is a bug for buying an item in the catalog. If a player/user buys an item, a message could occur. This ban does not lock you out of your account, its just a technical bug. Others *'Warning' - A warning is issued to penguins who break the rules (mostly for swearing). The penguin will not be logged off or kicked out of the server. A popup will appear reminding the player of the rules. This has become a very rare popup. *'Mute a player' - Moderators can mute a player, if the need arises. That user can not enter any messages for a certain time period. *'Kick' - Moderators can kick players who are caught cheating or insulting others, but can return, with the advise not to do the same action, as it will most likely end on a ban. Reporting Players can help by reporting a rule breaker to the Moderators, but if the player suspected has not broken the rules, they will not be punished. If this was used on purpose, the player who falsely reported someone can also be banned in very rare instances when a Moderator sees them report an innocent penguin for fun. If you accidentally reported a penguin for the wrong reason, you can contact Club Penguin to make sure you don't get banned. To learn more about bans, terminations, and reporting, see the List of Club Penguin Rules. Trivia *Bans for swearing are commonly issued by sys, using the filters. *It is possible that users get banned by a glitch during the first hours after an update, due to the number of bugs that may be present. Most of the bugs are squashed and users who were affected get unbanned, and they're usually given coins or a 1 week membership as compensation. Some examples include: **At the Music Jam 2011, the One Man Band would ban users for 72 hours for "Hacking Neck Layer". If you contacted support about the bug they would un-ban you and give you 5000 coins as compensation. **When the Puffle Party 2012 began, there was a glitch that banned anyone who danced. **When the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam (Music Jam 2012) began, anyone who entered the Epic Show Stadium was banned for 24 hours. **When the Monsters University Takeover first began, attempting to use the new party emotes would result in a 72 hour ban for "Attempted game manipulation". **On the updating night of August 14, 2013, some penguins were banned for 72 hours for cheating. Before getting the message, some received the Connection was lost popup. *When you say a rude or inappropriate word for the first time, they remind you not to say it again. This is called a warning. (If you say a rude or inappropriate word again, you get banned for 24 hours.) Lately, the Warning has not been utilized as often. Gallery Oldban2.png|The oldest appearance of an indefinite ban notice. Old ban.png|An old appearance of an indefinite ban notice. This one does not have a Moderator badge and has an 'Okay' button that redirects the player to the Club Penguin homepage. RudeWord9.png|The new ban notice. W0g2.png|The new kick notice. YouWereCaughtCheating72Hour.png|Banned for 72 hours. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Interface Category:Features